


CowChop One-shots

by spicyghost



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Fake Chop, M/M, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyghost/pseuds/spicyghost
Summary: Just one shots of my favorite crew. These bois will have you feeling some typa way :) also some will be based on songs sooo yee haw





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is Cherry hill by Russ. I love this song so much it gets me in my feelies lmao. But yea enjoy the first onshot. It's NovaHD Aleks p.o.v

Cherry Hill

"Maybe I'm fool for you, maybe I'm a fool for you" At times I question my relationship with James. Was it just a quick fuck and go or was it actual feelings for eachother? We met eachother through friends and we kinds of just hit it off. From then on he started to pick me up for school, take me out, and then have some fun.

"Thought this bottle was supposed to drown my memory, but I'm still swimmin' in your vision and it's temptin' me. But next time that I call I'm hopin' that you answer me." Lately he's been ignoring me and doesn't pick me up at my house anymore. It's been going on for so long I forgot what his kisses felt like. At school he's been haging out around the cheerleaders and jocks. It tears me up that I can't go up to him and kiss him to show the world my love for him. It's different now he loves a girl, a beautiful cheerleader. He loves her long blonde hair and curvy physique.

"Hey.. Aleks.. Aleks!" As I'm walking home from school I see James pull up in his purple Chevy Impala. I walk faster avoiding any contact from him. It's hard enough to have these feelings bottled up in me. 

"Come on Aleks I just want to talk." He slows down even more and pulls up infront of me. 

"Just talk no touch if you do I'll scream pedophile." He chuckled and unlocked tthe passenger side. 

"I won't bite Aleks just hop in" I get in the car placing my bag on the floor of the car. It smells like weed and fabreeze. He starts driving to the place we always go to, to fool around in his car. There's so much tension I think I'll choke on my anxiety and die. He then pulled out a blunt and lit it. 

"Here you look so anxious. It's gounna help." I sigh but knowing myself I would never turn down a blunt. I take in a huge puff and hold it in my lungs for as long as I can. I hate wasting a blunt with weak ass hits. This continued for about 10 minutes of back and forth passing the blunt. 

"Aleks you're beautiful." Fuck. I feel the tears start welling up at my eyes. I can't wipe them or else he'll know how much of a fucken dumbass I am. 

"What did you want to talk about." I sniff trying to avoid a whole sob fest but he pushes the short stands of my hair behind my ear. He reaches over and starts to kiss my cheek all the way down to my collar bones. At this point I can't stop the tears. 

"We should'nt be here, what we said when we were at the top of Cherry Hill."  
I couldn't stop the tears streaming down my face as his hands caressed my face and hips. Everytime this happens he makes me feel as if I'm all he matters. I'm the one he loves, but we agreed that this would never happen again. Yet, we're in this exact situation all over again. 

"Stop.. James we said we wouldn't again" He doesn't stop caressing my face but mumbles into my neck.

"Please Aleks I need you.." Thoughts ran through my head, maybe this would be the last time I'd have to do this. The last time I'd feel his affection. Instead of saying no I shake my head and climb into the back seat. 

"I'm a fool for you James." He climed into the backseat and smiled. His finger wiped away my tear and his other hand went in my sweats. 

"Maybe I'm a fool, maybe I'm a fool for you."


	2. Tongue Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NovaHD fic with a tiny smidge of ModestHD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooof this song is a bop lmao. It's Tongue Tied by Grouplove :))

When Aleks first got to highschool he was nothing but a good kid. He always turned in his work on time, paid attention in class, and listened to his parents. Then he met Trevor. Trevor was a laid-back anxiety driven teen. Aleks was very interested in him. They had Digital arts together and they'd always photoshop stupid shit in class. 

"Hey dude wanna hang out?" Aleks didn't know what to say. He really enjoys Trevor's presence and wants to get to know more about him. Although his anxiety is through the roof he said yes. 

"Ha okay meet me at this address on Thursday night." There it was an invitation to a kick back. Aleks wasn't too sure what to wear tonight. Should he show up casual or lazy casual. It was an ongoing debate in his mind. But, he decided on a pair of soft black ripped jeans. then a nice yellow hoodie that he had purchased from the mall. The front of the hoodie displayed "Honey." This is a nice fit. He thought to himself. A final touch would be his gold bee necklace. Once it was on his neck he headed out in his mom's black Mini Cooper. 

Once he arrived he was already handed a drink. Taking a sip from the red cup he was taken back. The liquid couldn't go down his throat without burning. Now his task was to find Trevor in a sea of hormoned filled teens grinding on each other. As he was moving across the room he got caught in the middle by a man. This wasn't a boy his age. No he had facial hair and by the looks of it he was very ripped. Aleks couldn't do anything but stare in silence. 

"Heh take a picture, it'll last longer babe" Aleks snapped out of staring at the man and felt his face run warm. He was red and continued pushing through people to look for Trevor. He isn't exactly a social butterfly so maybe he's in a room upstairs. Going up the stairs Aleks knew what to expect. He saw countless flings in the halls. The kissing and gropping reminded him he wouldn't have that anytime soon. He walked in the first room towards the right and found a couple already getting it on. He quickly left and opened the room on the left side of the hall. 

"Aaaaaaleks there you are fuck man I was looking for you hehe" Trevor's laugh made his heart smile. 

"Why are you here all alone?" Trevor placed his hand on Aleks' knee and laughed again. 

"Aleks this is my house. I don't really care much for the party downstairs." The blunt that Trevor was smoking was passed to Aleks. He didn't know what to do so he took a big hit without realizing it. As soon as he started coughing Trevor burst into another laugh. 

"Aleks your're so funny." He kissed Aleks cheek and pushed himself up. 

"Come on let's go party."Aleks smiled and took his hand. They walked down the stairs and another cup was handed to him. Trevor guided him towards the middle of the gridding session and started to dance. So Aleks danced with him. It was a good fifteen minute dance until Trevor's plug called him. Aleks was dancing on his own , but it didn't bother him. 

"You're looking quite lonely"A firmiliar face and voice. 

"My friend left me. He's coming back"Aleks smiled as the unknown man started to take initiative. 

"Hmm who's your friend?"The man's hand was moving from Aleks' hand to his hip. He couldn't stop laughing.

"His name is Trevor."  
"No way you're friends with Trevor?"  
"Yea why?"  
"He's pretty difficult to become friends with."  
"Mmm I guess" Now the man's hands are dangerously close to his ass.

"Take me to your best friend's house roll around this roundabout oh yeah"  
Aleks' smile beamed and it could be noticed anywhere.  
"I love this song" the man smiled and cupped his face. Oh how his large hand fit perfectly on his soft cheek.  
"I loved you then and I love you now oh yeah"  
That's when they kissed. Both mouths were moving together uncontrollably and hands were gripping Aleks making him deepen the kiss. The man's tongue slipped in Aleks mouth and swirled around his tongue. Aleks was on cloud 9 right now. He didn't want this to end. 

"Yo Nova! I gotta go come on man I'm your dd!" As soon as that phrase was said the kiss ended.  
"Don't leave me tongue tied."   
He kissed Aleks on the cheek and rubbed his face with his other hand.  
"Don't wave me goodbye."  
"Goodbye Aleks until next time" Within seconds the man left leaving Aleks doe-eyed.  
"Don't."   
Aleks sat on the couch near him and sighed. It was the best feeling of intimacy he's ever had. Now it's gone. As he was spaced out thinking of all the possibilities he could've done Trevor approached him.

"What's up Aleks?" Aleks couldn't help but stare at Trevor. He had a plate of brownies on his lap.  
"I just I had the best time with this guy and I don't have his number. All I know is his name or nickname."  
"Oh tell me his nickname I might know them."  
Aleks sighed.  
"You're antisocial how are you going to know." Trevor huffed and shoved a brownie in Aleks' mouth.   
"Just say it frickin loser."  
Aleks chewed the brownie and cleared his throat.  
"It's Noa mm no nuva no wait.. it's Nova!"  
"Oh James heh what happened with both of you" Aleks felt the rush of blood in his cheeks again.  
"We danced and he kissed me." Trevor looked at him awestruck.  
"Didn't peg you the type to like men." He continued to shive brownies in his mouth.  
"Wait you know him?"  
"Yea he's my buddy. Here take my phone and find his number moron."   
He found his number and added it to his phone. It was already 2 am and the party was still alive but he was ready to sleep.  
"PARTY IS OVER GET OUT MY HOUSE." Everyone started to flee like roaches.   
"Come on Aleks I'm tired" He led Trevor to his room and slept next to him. Before he fell asleep he texted his mom he was staying over. As soon as the text was sent he fell into a deep slumber.

"Aleks! We're going to be late!" Aleks woke up and it was 7:45.   
"Fuck! Alright I have my moms car let's go!" They both grabbed a pop tart and rushed out the door. Right when they stopped at school the bell rang.   
"Wee still have 5 minutes passing period go!" They rushed into the school dogging people along their way. Trevor slipped into his lit class a few seconds before the 1 minute bell rang. While Aleks ran to his gym class he bumped into someone and fell on his ass.  
"Aw fuck.. I'm sorry I'm late! I didn't mean to push...you" Aleks looked up and there he was. The man from last night.  
"No problem Aleks." He gave him a smile and helped Aleks back up.  
"I.. I what I've never seen you here.." once they were both standing up Aleks couldn't help but stare into his eyes.  
"I'm new. Trevor told me to come to this school for my senior year. We've been best friends since middle school." Aleks shook his head and smiled.  
"I'm sorry you're just ugh I loved last night and you were-" Aleks couldn't finish his sentence cause James caught him in a kiss. Their lips met once again and it would last a while again.  
"Hey Aleks.. My best friend's house tonight let's bump the beats till beddy-bye"   
"Shut up let's go to class. Then fuck tonight." James looked surprised but continued to walk with Aleks.  
"I'm kidding we're going to tie tongues again." James wrapped his arm around Aleks and walked him to gym.   
Meanwhile Trevor is eating a brownie in his lit class.  
"Hah this is lit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Another one-shot! I know Trevor isn't apart of CC anymore but I still love him and he will still be relevant :)

**Author's Note:**

> I lowkey made myself sad lmao hahah enjoy pls.  
>  Also this is my first times posting on here so it’s kinda weird hopefully I’ll get use to it.


End file.
